Death Returned
by Sirius-lover4ever
Summary: PG-13>>R not quite sure. anywhoz...A great wizard died in the 15th year of Harry Potter’s life. The only one left that was ever as close as a parent to him...but...did he really die? R/R please!! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED OOTP. Pe@cE-Frogs!!


Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter...if I did...do you think Sirius would ever die? No!! Rachel gave me the idea for much, much, much later chapters just clarifying it now. But I have to write it up! =P Person who's writing some other fanfiction I'm reading I took your idea of Mrs. Dursley being a little concerned for Harry, sorry! It was a good idea! Love your fic! =)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A great wizard died in the 15th year of Harry Potter's life. The only one left that was ever as close as a parent to him...but...did he really die? R/R please!!  
  
Dedications: Sirius Black of course...another dedication to him: My Immortal - By Evanescence  
Alyssa: Here ya' go! Serious fanfiction! Are ya' happy? IT SUCKS!! =P  
And everybody else that misses Siri: we all love him!  
  
Death Returned  
  
*~*~Chapter 1~*~*  
  
Sirius fell behind the veil almost gracefully. The expression on his face pound into Harry's head as though it were shown to him a million times before. Screaming. Lots of screaming; and Remus. Remus holding him back. Emotions running through him like crazy, and Remus wouldn't let him go. It was just a veil! A stupid black swaying veil with a room beyond it! A room that he fell into! Why wouldn't he just go get him now? Save him now? He shouldn't have to be lost.  
Tears. Crying. He hadn't cried in years but he couldn't help it. He had to cry. He didn't have anything else to do. He couldn't get to him. He needed to see him again. To know he was alive. But he wouldn't ever get that chance again. No owl return telling him he was okay. No deep grey eyes to look into to for comfort, to reassure his he was there. The only thing he ever thought would be close to having his parents back again was gone, and it wouldn't come back.  
The knife. Blood. So much crimson blood. Everywhere. It spilled everywhere like mad. Crazy mad. Screaming. His screams. And the lights. The ambulance. The Dursleys. Scared. Scared for him...Aunt Petunia's face hovering over his in panic. He hadn't seen her looked that worried since he dragged and almost unconscious Dudley home only just one year ago. But why?  
  
Harry awoke from The Nightmare, sweat beading on his forehead, panting. The same nightmare for weeks after he was out of the hospital. He looked at his arm. The scar wasn't bleeding. He was hoping it would be. Then he'd bleed to death and he wouldn't have to feel the empty hole in his heart anymore. He'd die. He'd be with Sirius again. He'd meet his parents. He wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore.  
A small bit of dim light was peaking through the window onto Harry's floor and bed for the early morning sunrise. He began to cry again. He didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay asleep, and never get up again. Never see the damned light of day ever again. Of course that's how he'd felt ever since the heartbreaking day down in the Department of Mysteries.  
He looked out the window at the sunrise. Bright orange, right now; casting down a light over London, as far as he could see. He sighed and wiped his face on his shirtsleeve. He hadn't told the Dursleys what had happened, of course, they would just laugh, and tell him to get over it. Although something inside him told him that perhaps there was one Dursley who cared, at least a little. But that didn't mean he'd go running to her. Not now. Because the other half of him told him he was just going crazy. Crazy sad. Insane with emotions of sadness, confusion, frustration, anger, fear, and hate. Horrible, big, bold, italic letters, in your face. hate for not only Voldemort.but, of course, Bellatrix. If it was possible he hated Bellatrix more than any living thing on the planet. More than Draco, more than Voldemort.but than again is Voldemort really living?  
He sniffed and tried desperately to flatten his raven hair against his head. Finally giving up, like always, he carelessly dressed, gave himself a look square into his green eyes, his mother's green eyes, a blank emotionless look. Wiping away at a tear stained face, went down into the Dursley's spotless kitchen for something to eat. Something to eat, though he knew he wasn't hungry.  
  
Harry gave a passing glace at the door before he entered the kitchen. How he longed to leave Privet Drive. How he wanted more than anything on earth to be able to leave in the middle of the night, catch The Night Bus, and go to Ron's house. Anything to distract his mind from Sirius. Anything at all. He didn't want to remember anymore. But Dumbledore had told him to stay. He had to stay. Voldemort could not get him at the Dursley's. Not now. And they knew that. They would not lock him up, which Harry was thankful for. But he would have to stay there for the remainder of the summer. Nothing to distract him. Nobody to talk to. Just owls coming and going from his friends. So he remained at Privet Drive, with nothing to do but cry, sleep, write to his friends, and hope upon hope that every night when he went to sleep he wouldn't wake up.  
  
A/N: Not the end people, in fact I'm far from that (uh oh..) Shutup!! Anywhoz....hehe oh the joys of short choppy sentences eh? Well..uh..review.PLEASE!!! Did you know that that chapter would be only about.eh..one maybe two minutes in a movie (if that)!! I bet it took just a little bit longer than that to read, eh? Well that's cuz in chapters like this when there's no talking and action it's kinda hard to explain what the person is feeling unless you get a really, really, REALLY good actor who manages to steal a pen from one of the crew peoples and write his emotions all over his face! (that's got to be a hard task, man!!) *grins* I know it's a really short chapter and it probably sucked like crap because I've never tried to write serious stuff before.which is why I keep telling people I don't WANT to (*cough, cough* Alyssa *cough*) but hey! .I like the idea going through my head the problem is I have no clue how I'm gonna get there because it'll have to be towards the end of the fanfiction..weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee this'll be one long, friggen bumpy ride! But that's ok! We like long rides right guys!!!  
  
Ron: *rubs bruise from last plot-bunny for Ways To Annoy Voldy* oh yeah..they're great! *winces*  
  
Harry: uh.yeah.*blinks*  
  
Voldy: *runs into room sopping wet and CAUGHT without his wand* oh, damnit, caught without my wand.fine I'll just have to kill the both of you with my bare hands!!!  
  
Ron and Harry start to run circles around Voldemort singing at him to try and catch them.  
  
Uh.right..uh..well than I'll just leave then to that then.uhh..BYE!! REVIEWS PLEASE! *starts running towards door out of room*  
  
FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST NICE BIG FLUFFY MARSHMELLOWS! I'M UP FOR SUGGESTIONS THOUGH!!! I'LL HAVE A-- *runs into chair* ow..right.I'll have a new chapter up.uh.soon.eventually.I dunno.this chapter not so chocolaty good but it'll get better as soon as I actually get into the plotline! REVIEWS ARE FUN!!! GIVE ME BUNDLES AND BUNCHES PLEASE!!! *slips out of door and closes it behind her* 


End file.
